The Hunter
by Sesshoumaru's Fiend
Summary: Kagome has a big secret she's been keeping from the man she loves. What will happen when he finds out who she really was and her mission?


**SF:** I wrote this for a Creative Writing assignment. The names were different, of course, but that's the only thing. I hope you enjoy it and tell me what you think!

**The Hunter**

The barely lit restaurant hummed with quiet excitement and bubbled with anticipation. Couples were slanting into each other around candle-illuminated tables, whispering confessions of love and admiration. In the heart of the romantic restaurant, Sesshoumaru Taisho and Kagome Higurashi were laughing at humourous childhood stories and exchanging gentle caresses. Behind her delightful smile was a dark secret, one that threatened to destroy Sesshoumaru.

In Kagome's little black purse, sitting forgotten at her feet, was a shiny gold badge. If it was ever flashed, everyone would know exactly what she was; a cop. A detective, to be specific. Her assignment was to infiltrate a ring of illegal mercenaries and arrest all of the savage murderers. For the past six months, her life had been nothing but a lie. The man whose large hand was resting warmly on her knee was such a mercenary, the most ruthless in the business. Her superiors instructed Kagome to get close to him.

She got too close.

What started out as silly flirting turned into something much more. It was impossible to resist his sleek blue-silver hair, that mysterious smile, the way his eyes crinkled when he smirked. Sesshoumaru didn't seem like a cold blooded killer, but she knew for a fact that he was. Despite his career decision, she couldn't help but have feelings for him. It was obvious by the way that he was whispering affectionate nonsense into her ear that he felt something for her in return.

Kagome scrunched her brown eyes shut, enduring a wave of never ending guilt. She wanted to tell him the truth, but she couldn't. If it were ever revealed that she was an undercover detective, the entire operation would have been a complete waste of time and money. Agonizingly, she bit her lip and forced the tears back. She couldn't turn him in. She just…couldn't.

But it was her duty to bring him in and let him suffer the full extent of the law! He killed a democrat. Despite being a corrupt political figure, it was still a terrible wrong to decide when someone can keep their life or have it taken away. Sesshoumaru made the decision for the democrat and that landed him in some very hot water.

Sesshoumaru pulled back from her, smiling widely. His smile faltered when he noticed her pained expression.

"Kagsie," Julian hushed, pushing her black hair away from her face. Kagome gave her head a shake and let her shiny locks fall back over her shoulders. "What's wrong, Kagsie. You look so sad."

Kagome grinned slightly at the nickname he had given her and shook her head.

"I'm fine, Sesshou," she reassured him, using her own pet name for him. A happy smile pulled at her lips as she became mesmerized in his golden eyes.

"Good," he purred, interlocking his fingers with hers. Tugging her forward, he pressed his lips to her forehead gently, letting his kiss linger before he allowed her to pull back.

The waiter decked out in a completely black ensemble arrived with warm French rolls and butter. He smiled kindly at Kagome and nodded in greeting to Sesshoumaru. Placing the basket in the middle of the table, he bowed away gracefully, secretly letting a grin pull at his lips. The couple pulled away from each other slightly and situated themselves around the round table.

"Have I told you how beautiful you look tonight?" Sesshoumaru questioned, raising his eye brow playfully.

Kagome unknowingly smoothed out her little black cocktail dress.

"Only every five minutes."

Sesshoumaru grinned and adjusted his deep red tie.

"Well, you do look stunning."

Kagome ducked her head slightly and blushed. He was the only man to make her blush over the slightest compliments.

"Thank you," she whispered, still not making eye contact. Her fingers began to gently tap on the table cloth as she ran her tongue over her rapidly drying lips.

"How's work going?" Sesshoumaru asked, glancing around the restaurant with something akin to caution in his eyes. His hand strayed over to Kagome's, cradling it gently in his larger appendage.

"I-I've been keeping busy. It's been a bit stressful lately. N-nothing I can't handle." Kagome smiled.

"Oh, Kagsie," Sesshoumaru cooed, pushing her hair off of her neck. Sweetly, he pressed loving kisses up and down her pale sloping neck. "Poor Kagsie."

"It's alright." Kagome giggled when he poked her sides and pulled back to grin at her.

"You'd tell me if it wasn't, right?" Sesshoumaru's eyes hardened as he stared at his lover. "Right?"

"Of course," Kagome breathed.

"Good."

Again, Sesshoumaru scanned the restaurant. Kagome tried to follow his gaze, but he quickly looked back at her and breathed out a sigh. It wasn't like you could really see anything in the restaurant; it was so dark!

"I wonder where our food is at," he muttered, letting his leg bounce up and down a bit.

Kagome smiled. He was just so…unique. Her heart throbbed every time she looked at him. Could she hand him over to the authorities? He wasn't a bad person. Really, he wasn't. But what he did was for a living was illegal. She couldn't do it! You just don't hand over the man you love to people who will do anything to keep him in jail for the rest of his life.

Sesshoumaru straightened in his chair when the restaurant doors opened, admitting two more attendants. Eyes hardening, he glared at the man toting a large black overcoat. He cleared his throat and focused his attention back on Kagome, always keeping one eye on the stranger in the foyer. The suspicious man shuffled, turning in circles as if looking for someone specific.

"Are we going to see a movie later in the week? I remember you saying something about one of the new films coming out," Sesshoumaru tittered, trying to keep Kagome distracted.

"Hm? Oh yes! That new horror flick looks really good!"

"We can go next…Friday, if you wish," Sesshoumaru murmured, more of his attention focusing on the figure scanning the restaurant. The stranger began to pace, his steps hard and wide. Wild eyes continued to dance across the tables, searching.

"Sounds like a plan." Kagome picked at a roll in the basket.

The stranger's eyes caught Sesshoumaru's and he smirked.

"Kagsie." Sesshoumaru turned to look at his girlfriend's face. "Why don't you go to the bathroom and wash up before dinner? You never know what germs you may have picked up today."

Kagome glanced at him warily.

"I'm okay. I washed my hands just after we got here." She smiled.

Sesshoumaru glanced over his should and saw the man begin to approach their table, adjusting the large black coat over his looming frame.

"Still, you never know what bacteria you could have gotten from the chairs or table," Sesshoumaru retorted, looking back at the man approaching their table.

"Sesshou, is everything alright?"

"Yes, _Sesshou_," the man standing across from them sneered. "Is everything alright?" He cocked his head to the side. His breath was rancid and repulsive.

Sesshoumaru grasped Kagome's hand under the table and held it in her lap.

"You are intruding on a private dinner. Please leave," Sesshoumaru told the man coldly, tightening his hold on her hand.

The man in the overcoat chuckled darkly.

"Sorry, _Sesshou_, but I have some business with your little lady there."

"No, you don't. Leave now."

The man shrugged. "Now I just can't do that."

In a flash, the strange man pulled a gun from his trench coat and pointed it directly at Kagome. Sesshoumaru quickly stood up, forced Kagome behind him, and retrieved a small Jericho from the small of his back. All hell broke lose in the restaurant. Some patrons ran for the exits while some hid under their tables. Despite the chaos around them, the men focused their attention solely on each other.

"Do you know who she is, Sesshoumaru?" the man questioned, glaring down at the woman on the floor. His gun remained firm in his hands.

"She's mine, West," Sesshoumaru replied frostily, making sure to glance back subtly to check on Kagome.

"She's fucking vice, man. The little tramp is just using you to get to the rest of us," West gritted out between clenched teeth. His face began to redden and his gun shook slightly.

Sesshoumaru made a face.

"No, she's not. Kagome is a secretary. I've seen her at work."

West laughed hatefully, truly disgusted with his naïve attitude.

"It's all a ploy! She intends to arrest us all! We have to stop her, Sesshoumaru. Now!"

"She wouldn't lie to me!" Sesshoumaru cocked his gun and held it in both hands.

"Don't believe me? Check her purse. I bet you she has her badge in there." Sesshoumaru didn't move. "C'mon! Just take a look!"

Slowly, hesitantly, Sesshoumaru crouched down and opened the snap on her bag, his gun still trained on West. Kagome gasped as he pulled out her shiny badge.

"Fuck," he muttered, turning to glance at Kagome. "Fuck."

Kagome's eyes began to tear up as Sesshoumaru glared at her. His knuckles turned white around her badge. She tried her best to stop her bottom lip from trembling, but she didn't succeed.

"Sessh-Sesshou," Kagome whispered, reaching for his hand. He ripped his arm away. "Sesshoumaru. I can explain-"

"You see, man? You see?! We have to end her. Now!" West screamed, training his gun on Kagome.

West cocked his gun and aimed at Kagome, who was still sprawled out on the carpet. Sesshoumaru noticed Kagome's eyes widened and her face pale. Without thinking about the consequences, he positioned himself between Kagome and the man with the gun.

_Boom!_

West let lose a round and fired it directly into Sesshoumaru's chest. He gagged as his lungs began to flood with blood. The world began to get hazier and he couldn't hear anything except for a deafening ring in his ears.

"Shit," West cursed, realizing his error. His head shot up at the sound of approaching cruisers. With one glance back, he ran out the front door, pushing through the stampeding waiters and guests.

"Sesshoumaru. Oh no, Sesshoumaru!" Kagome sobbed, grabbing her lover and pulling him against her. His streaming blood was pooling rapidly on the floor. With a shaky hand, she pressed down on the bullet wound in his chest. Her chest shook with the wails she held back. "I'm sorry, Sesshou. I didn't mean to hurt you. I lo-"

"Don't…touch…me," Sesshoumaru gasped, trying to push her away. "Don't…fucking…touch…me."

"Sesshou, please," Kagome moaned, yanking him back firmly. "Stay still, love. Y-you'll be fine. Just lie still."

Sesshoumaru tried his best to glare at the woman he was leaning on. How could she do this to him? He thought – he thought she was _the one_. Even though they had only been seeing each other for six months, he was completely devoted to her. He even had a ring picked out.

The world was spinning and his head pounded with a roaring migraine. It was difficult to breathe and he was losing sensation in his legs.

Drawing a final breath, the act burning and searing his lungs, he looked up into the eyes of the woman that betrayed him, the woman he loved.

"I hate you."


End file.
